


Million Dollar Question

by Wolfcry22



Series: Shame [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic John Winchester, Awesome Bobby Singer, Awesome Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Bobby Singer to the Rescue, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Winchester Bashing, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: All Dean wants to do is relax after work and yet even at a distance John’s antics can disrupt everything (Based on scenes from the TV show Shameless)
Series: Shame [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883236
Kudos: 12





	Million Dollar Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two scenes from the tv show Shameless. One is between Mickey and Fiona that I always found funny when Mickey was looking for Frank. Another scene is when Veronica is talking to Fiona when Fiona is taking off her ankle monitor, so I decided to mash these two scenes together in true Supernatural fashion. It’s a little milder than some of the other stories I’ve written of this verse, but I hope that it’s still enjoyable to read. 
> 
> Warning for possibly triggering themes.

Pounding on the door forced Dean to look up from the cheeseburger that he had just gotten from the local fast food joint down the road. He had picked it up after working a shift at the salvage yard and the last thing he wanted to do after twelve hours of dealing with people was to deal with more people. Still, this wasn’t his house, it was Bobby’s, which meant that he at least had to be a little respectful of who may be coming around. Also the chance that it was John or someone looking for John was also pretty high even though John spent more nights passed out at the local bar than any house. 

The knocking intensified, growing louder and fiercer at the same time.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Dean huffed as he thrust the burger down on the wrapper. He stood with the legs of the chair scratching against the floor. “Can’t a man just eat in peace?” 

Dean opened the door and immediately stepped aside as Bobby pushed himself in. Confusion shone on Dean’s face as he took a step back. “Uh, you know this is your house, Bobby. You don’t have to knock.”

“Shut it, smartass.” Bobby headed over to the living room that was littered with piles of books and handwritten manuscripts on lore and hunting techniques. To anyone looking in it would look like a disaster, but to Bobby it was organized chaos. 

Dean watched as Bobby started to push books aside and flip notebooks over, clearly looking for something specific. “Okay, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help.” 

Bobby swore loudly and straightened, corner of his eyes crinkling as he glared at Dean. “Where’s John?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “For as long as I’ve been alive I have never once known the answer to that question.”

Bobby gnawed at his lower lip, releasing it only to slam his fist on top of the nearest pile of books. His shoulders hunched forward, breath coming out raggedly from his lips. “Shit!” 

“What did he do now?” Dean couldn’t even count the number of times he had said that. Sometimes it was to Bobby, or others that worked at the bar, but most of the time it was to police officers that arrested John for DUIs or any other crime that usually had something to do with either hunting or his love of alcohol.

Bobby spun to face Dean. “He took a case in Nebraska.”

Attempting not to aggravate Bobby any further, Dean crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in confusion. “Okay and that’s a bad thing because.....” 

“Wasn’t Nebraska that case of those pixies that landed John in the small stint in that county jail?”

Dean couldn’t believe he had forgotten about that. Then again, he was almost more used to John being in jail and prison that this point thanks to his antics with hunting or anything else. However, this stood out in mind more thanks to the fact that it was recent and that he had needed to work even more between school and taking care of Sam just so that he could make bail for John only to have him skip out of town before sentencing. He had a warrant for his arrest in Nebraska and Bobby had made a point to try and get through John’s thick skull that he couldn’t just waltz back into the state and call attention to himself. Clearly it seemed John either hadn’t been listening or didn’t care. 

“And skipped out on bail.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Boy was he thankful that he hadn’t given any information to the authorities under his real name. “Damnit, John.” 

Bobby headed over to a table and pushed some books over a seat so that he could sit down. He motioned to the spot beside him for Dean so that they could talk.

A growl sounded from Dean’s stomach, reminding him of his grease filled burger oozing with mustard and ketchup waiting for him on the table in the kitchen. Reluctantly, Dean made his way over and pushed some books off another chair so that he could sit across from Bobby. 

“You gonna go and find him,” Bobby inquired.

Dean snorted, head tipped back and shaking. “I’m not going to bail him out just because he was stupid....again! Let him struggle for a few days if that’s his choice. He didn’t have to go to Nebraska.”

“He doesn’t have to do a lot of things, but here we are.” 

Silence fell upon them, deafening in the albeit crowded space thanks to all the books and other hunters’ items laid about. It was all too familiar to Dean, and he felt relieved that he could have a place to call home that wasn’t just the Impala or the nearest motel that they found themselves at. He was still very involved in hunting and could see himself continuing in that trajectory for years to come, but the same could not be said for Sam. Dean saw it more and more everyday and wanted to keep as much normalcy for his brother as possible. 

“Shit, what time is it?” Bobby looked down at his watch and jumped to his feet. “Damnit!”

Dean rubbed a thumb over his forehead. “What are you so panicked about, Bobby? You miss a shift at the bar or something?”

“I told Sam that I would pick him up after that extra course he’s taking at school or whatever it’s called,” Bobby explained as he patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet. 

“AP class.” Dean had heard Sam talk about his advanced placement classes almost more than anything else. Although Dean wasn’t quite sure why someone would want extra work when it came to school, he could tell that Sam was thrilled about it. 

Bobby waved his hand in dismissal. “Yeah, sure, that. I can’t believe I forgot.” 

“I can go get him or he can just walk home. It’s really not that big of a deal.” The two Winchesters had been put in much more dangerous situations than walking home from school in the quiet town they were used to.

Bobby shook his head. “I’m trying to be a good example for that boy, at least better than what ya two are used to.”

Dean feared he was never going to get back to his burger. But, if he could try and calm the only good paternal figure they had, it would all be worth it. “Did you leave either of us on the porch when we were kids to go out on a drug or booze run?”

Bobby fixed Dean with an almost confused expression, brow knit and eyes crinkled in the corners. “Um no,” he answered after a moment.

Dean threw his arms up in mock excitement. “Then compared to what we grew up you’re an excellent guardian. Now, can I finish my burger?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah, yeah go ahead.” Bobby blinked his eyes almost in confusion at Dean’s words, clearly forgetting that Dean had just gotten off of a shift despite his grease soaked uniform and grime covered knuckles despite his best efforts to wash his hands when he got home. “I’ll get Sam and then place some calls around to hunters and see if they know what the hell John is up to.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and nodded slowly, stomach giving a hearty growl. He smacked his lips together before rushing back into the kitchen to find his burger and fries cold. Even that wasn’t enough to deter him from digging right to take an monstrous bite, ketchup and mustard dripping from the back and landing on the wrapper. It didn’t slow him down any even when Bobby walked behind him, tapping at his shoulder to let him know that he was leaving. None of that mattered to Dean at the moment. All he wanted was some peace and quiet and some alone time with his burger.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
